The Host Clubs Fairies
by Happy-The-Cat
Summary: Lucy is sad at almost being forgotten when Lisanna returns, so she goes to stay with her cousin for a while. Little does she know about her cousins Host Club or what crazy things they get up to, and who will fall in love with the little blonde Fairy and claim her heart first? will Natsu ever figure out where she went? and who's this chick claiming to be the Ice Dragon slayer?
1. Chapter 1

The Host Clubs Fairy.

~~x*X*x~~

Chapter one. The Begining.

Lucy sighed, casting one last glance over her shoulder to her beloved guild. She really didn't want to leave, but it pained her to remain. Ever since Lisanna returned, she began feeling left out. Even the little blue Exceed had begun to ignore her.

~Flashback~

"uhm, Master? May I speak with you?" Lucy knocked on the door quietly, waiting for the old man's voice telling her to enter, and that's just what he said. "Master, I'm sorry, but I would like to leave Fairy Tail, even just for a little bit" She said, looking at the tips of her brown calf-high boots. "Why would you want to do that, my child?" his old, wise eyes already brimming with tears. "It just hurts for some reason, I thought maybe if I left for a while that pain would fade and I could return". Tears spilled from her eyes as the soft words left her lips. "Do you promise, one day, you will return to us, my child?" the tiny man asked, trying to hide his own tears. "I promise". She hugged the Master of the guild sadly. With a wave of his hand, the pink guild mark on her hand was gone. She dried her tears, put on a brave face, and left the office, allowing Makarov to cry in despair, as one of his dear children left.

~End Of Flashback~

Once again, sighing sadly at the thought of the memory, she boarded the train, and stared out the window, wondering about her cousin Tamaki, and if he was still as odd as she remembered.

~~x*X*x~~


	2. Chapter 2: The boys in Music room 3

~~x*X*x~~

Chapter two. The Ouran Idiots.

"ALRIGHT! Listen up men!" Tamaki yelled to the other hosts. "My cousin Lucy is coming to live with me! I have no idea what she looks like!" he seemed almost proud of the fact. "I have asked my driver to drop her off here, at the school, when she gets off the train". The twins looked at each other with their signature cheeky smirk. "We'll greet her, won't we Karou?" "But of course, Hikarou." "We're curious to see if she's as whacked up as the Boss is!" they ended speaking in synch.

"Kyou-chan, do you know anything about Tama-chans cousin?" Honey asked, clutching Usa-chan to his chest. "It pains me to say this, but I know very little about the lady" Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses up his nose, obviously irritated by this. "She should be arriving soon, though" she said, as final words to his short senpai, before walking away, writing in his little black book.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Leo asked his mistress, Lucy. "Not much we can do about it now, Leo" she returned, smiling. "Miss Lucy?" The driver called over from the front seat. "We're almost there" he said, his face remaining expressionless. A few minutes later, the driver stopped in front of an enormous school. Leo got out of the car before the driver, holding the door open for the girl he so obviously liked. As Lucy lightly stepped out the car, her boots click-clacking on the cobble stone pathway, leaving the limo to return to the Suoh estate, to drop off her luggage. "Well...This is it" She breathed to her spirit companion. Leo led the way to Music Room 3, somehow knowing where it was. "Oh, wait!" She said, as Leo wrapped his fingers around the door handle. Lucy started ducting off her blue mini skirt, and straightening her white shirt with the blue cross on it, and as a finishing touch, pulled a mirror from her handbag, checking her hair. Leo just sighed happily, happy to see his mistress so excited. "Ok, go" she waved her hand to him to open the door, grinning at her cunning plan. "Excuse me; I am looking for a Mister Tamaki Suoh?" Leo said, in a proud voice, going along with Lucy's idea. "Hey look, it's a guy" the twins mumbled to each other, recalling the incident with Haruhi, suddenly placing expensive vases around. "I'm sorry, but the Host club is closed for today. You see our prince's cousin Lucy is coming today" Kyouya said, sounding like an official. "But, I AM Lucy" Leo said, trying to act girly, for the sake of Lucy's plan. Lucy had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out with laughter, while the Host Club just stood there, looking shocked. 'You...you're Lucy?" Kyouya asked, trying to keep the disbelief from his voice. Leo just nodded, trying just as hard as his princess to keep from wetting themselves with laughter. The twins entered host mode, both extending a single red rose each, presenting them to the celestial spirit. "We're sorry for being so rude, Miss, please, won't you come in?" they said in synch, using their flirty voices. Leo glanced at Lucy, to see if it was ok to laugh now. She gave a quick nod, and within a millisecond of that nod, the man in the black suit and light orange hair burst out laughing, dropping to the floor, clutching his sides. Then another burst of laughter erupted, this one behind the door. The twins warily pulled the door towards them, finding a cute blonde on the floor, clutching her sides like her companion. "Please tell us you're Lucy" The breathed, taken back by the beauty on the floor. "A...Aye, that's me, Lucy Heartfilia" she grinned, in between the laughter.

Lucy sat on the plush red velvet sofa Leo standing behind her protectively, still laughing a bit at their prank. "OK, let's try this again" She stated, regaining most of her composure. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my celestial spirit, Leo. Say hello, Leo" she said, turning to behind her. "Hello everyone" he said, still grinning ear-to-ear. "Uhm, where is Tamaki?" Lucy asked innocently. The twins jerked their thumbs towards a dark corner in the brightly lit room, where her cousin was sulking, and for some odd reason, was growing mushrooms. She stood up, and slowly approached him, unsure of how he would react to her. "Tamaki~. " She sang out to him, in an almost bewitching voice. He slowly turned his head around from his mushroom farm, eyes widening at the sight of the pretty blonde in front of him, leaning forward slightly, and singing out his name to him. "L...Lucy?" he asked stupidly. She smiled brightly. "YAY! Tamaki remembers me! I'm so happy!" she clapped her palms together, and did a sort of happy dance. "Hey, Lu-Chan! You wanna have some cake with me?" a little boy with honey-blonde hair asked. "Of course I will, but only if you not call me 'Lu-Chan, ok?" she replied, bending over to see eye to eye with him. "Heart-Chan then?" he asked, determined to find a nick-name for her. "Heart-Chan is fine" she smiled, and took his hand, as he led her to a small table with cake already set up for them.

~xXx~ Meanwhile, in Magnolia.

"MINNA! WE'RE HOME!" Natsu shouted, as he kicked the double doors open of the guild, everybody chatting happily to one another, a few acknowledging Natsu's greeting. The usual "Welcome home, Natsu" from Lucy didn't come, which was strange. He strode up to the bar, where the bar maid, and ex S-class wizard, Mira-Jane stood, cleaning a glass. "Hey Mira, where's Luce?" He asked, sitting in his usual spot, next to where Lucy would normally be. "I don't know, she went in to see the master yesterday, and hasn't been back since." She said, worry written all over her face. Natsu frowned. This wasn't like Lucy. "I'm gonna ask Master!" he said, brightening up again, racing towards the office. Natsu hadn't bothered knocking and just barged straight in, finding the room dark and gloomy. The master only did this when he was seriously upset about something. "Jii-San! What's up? Why are you sulking here in the dark?" he asked, one at a time, quietly approaching the old man's desk. Makarov looked up, seeing one of his children at his desk "What? You can't decide who you wanna chase away next? Or do you wannah leave yourself?" He hiccupped, obviously dead drunk. "What're you talking about?" he asked, "unless you figure it out yashelf, i won't say notin to yah" He mumbled determined to not tell a thing to the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu was as dense as ever, and it seemed Makarov wasn't going to say.

~~x*X*x~~


	3. Chapter 3: Emily, Eve and Calypso

~~x*X*x~~

Lucy sat backwards on the couch, boots kicking back and forth. She reached for the keys on her hip, pulling out Aries. "Open, gate of the Ram, Aries!" The sound of 'Ding Dong' rang though the air as a girl with cotton-candy coloured hair, dressed in a sheep outfit poofed into the room with a bit of pink smoke floating around. " ...I'm sorry" she stuttered shyly. "Aries, it's ok, you did do anything wrong" Lucy smiled at her spirit. "Aries, I would like you to meet the Host Club" She said, standing up next to her friend, motioning around her. "Uhm. Hello, I'm sorry!" she apologised again, seeing as that was her habit. The boys looked around, trying to figure out where'd she had come from, and where the orange haired guy who had pulled just a good prank them had gone. "Hello Miss!" said the twins, back in Host mode, re-offering the red roses. "Eh? " the sheep girl stuttered, hiding behind Lucy." It's alright, they won't hurt you" a soft voice came from behind, revealing a girl, in a boy's uniform. "Just out curiosity, Miss, Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" The hosts all snapped their head to look at Lucy and Haruhi, going into 'Haruhi's identity protection' "WH-what're talking about?! Haruhi's a man! She's the manliest man you'll ever see!" Tamaki stuttered, standing in between the two girls, while the twins tugged Haruhi away. "No, it's obvious she's a girl for two reasons" Lucy said, pushing past her cousin so she was standing before the short girl. "Reason one is because you called her a 'she' and reason two is because of her chest" Lucy stated, before planting her hands on the girls chest. "This is so obviously a girl's chest, no matter how small it is". Lucy turned on her heel, removing her hands and placing them on her hips. "So, lovely cousin of mine, care to-"Lucy was cut off by the double doors blasting open with a cold blast of air, revealing a girl with brown and gold wavy hair, a small light blue crop-top, stopping a little after her bust, and little yellow short-shorts, topped off with super-hero printed converse. Next to her was the oddest thing the Hosts had seen so far. It was a purple cat with a green bow-tie around its neck, a creamy swirl on its stomach, also standing on its hind legs like a human. "I am looking for Lucy Heartfilia, to bring her home" The girl said, sounding professional. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" Kyouya said, opening his little black book. "My name is Emily, of the guild, Fairy Tail, and this here is my partner, Calypso" "And, Uhm, I'm Eve, Of Fairy Tail" called out a small voice behind her, revealing a small girl with glasses, purple eyes and long golden hair, dressed in a teal and gold Chinese –style shirt and black tights that stopped at her knees with black flats on her feet. The boys all looked on at the almost-silent battle of will-power amongst the girls. "You claim to be of Fairy tail, yes? Where are your guild stamps?" Lucy said calmly. The girl claiming to be Emily removed her hand from her ribs, showing a blue symbol, while Eve rolled up her tight leg on the left, showing a sparkly gold one and Calypso removed her bowtie, revealing a creamy coloured one that matched her stomach. "We've come to bring you home, Lucy" they said together.

~~x*X*x~~


	4. Chapter 4: A battle between Mages

~~x*X*x~~

"We've come to take you home, Lucy" They said, both extending their hands to her, even the cat. "No." Lucy replied without hesitation, then shrugged "I just got here, why should I go back?" "She has a point" The purple cat said, looking up to her partner and the sound of the Hosts jaws hitting the floor." The...The...The Cat just spoke" Tamaki pointed, shaking like a leaf. "Well, Duh, dummy, it's an exheed, that's who they are, that's what they do" Lucy said, shrugging lazily again, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The twins had managed to sneak up to the cat, grabbing it from the ground, inspecting it. "Wow! It's seriously real; we thought it was a toy!" The twins gasped, stretching calypso's face. "Lemmeh goo!" Calypso cried, her words stretched with her face. Emily angrily grabbed the cat from them, holding her tightly in her arms. "Touch her again" Emily paused, putting her scariest face on, "And I'll kill you, got it?" Hikarou and Karou just squeaked a 'yes' and went to hide behind Lucy. Lucy just yawned, and went back to sitting up-side down on the couch again, yawning. "Uhm, Lucy-sama?" Aries asked, "Is there any reason you called me to the human world? Because I would like to go back if my work is done here" Aries apologised a few times before Lucy was given a chance to speak." Umm...What was it?" Lucy tapped her thumb on her chin a few times, thinking. "OH YEAH!" She thumped her fist into the palm of her hand, "Aries, can you make me a super soft pillow, please?" Lucy begged, putting on her puppy dog face. "Of course, Lucy-sama, I'm sorry if it's too fluffy" she apologised again, stretching her fingers out to the end of the red velvet couch, creating a pillow-sized ball of pink, fluffy wool, and Lucy lay down on it instantly, looking like she just hit Nirvana. "Thank you, Aries! You can return now" She said with a grin, snuggling dreamily into the ball of wool. After once again picking up their chins from the floor, the boys set to questioning Lucy. "That's wool, Right?" Hikarou asked, "Shouldn't it be all..." Karou continued "All scratchy and itchy and stuff?" the finished together. "It should, yes, but this isn't ordinary wool, this is Aries wool" She retorted, holding out the wool to them. They gingerly touched it, and after they placed their fingers on it, they were enveloped in a warm, soft fluffiness. Curious at what the twins were gawking at, the other hosts gathered around Lucy, completely ignoring the other two, (Three if you count the cat) Mages in the doorway. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE US!" Eve yelled out in irritation, re-catching everyone's attention. Lucy sighed, and got up again, once again approaching the two girls and cat. "Alright, have it your way. We'll fight mage on mage on mage, deal?" Lucy spat on her hand, and then extended it to them, a gleam in her eye. "But...That's not fair to you!" Eve mumbled, now shy again. "Then I'll have one of them on my team, no sweat" Lucy shrugged again, picking up the habit she had seen often in this city. "And who would that be?" "Him" Lucy said, pointing her other hand to Honey. "But, he's just a kid!" Calypso objected, worried about making this an even fight. "I have faith in him" Lucy said with a smile. "Deal?" she re-extended her hand, feeling Emily's strong grasp and the game was on.

~Flashback~ (About 10 minutes before the girls showed up)

"Hey, Heart-Chan! Guess what! I'm actually super strong!" Honey said with a mouthful of chocolate cake, flexing his arms, trying to act tough. "Really, Honey-Chan? I never would have guessed" she teased him, knowing full well that he could be telling the truth. "Yeah! Eating cake has made me super strong!" He boasted, wanting to impress his new friend. "I believe you". Honey wasn't expecting that, he thought since he was small and cute, that she'd never believe he was strong.

~End of Flashback~

The two teams were standing on either side of the oddly placed battlefield. "This IS a school, right?" Lucy looked at her partner sceptically. "Yup!" his cute smile returned. "You ready for this?" "Yep!" Lucy sighed heavily, worrying about her choice. "YOU LOT READY OR WHAT?!" The not-so shy girl yelled out, now full of confidence. Lucy held out her fist to the small boy beside her. " Ready?" "Ready" he bumped his fist on hers, getting pumped up. " Hold on" Kyouya stepped into the middle of the field. "If Lucy loses, she goes home, correct? Well. What do we get if she wins?" he said, in business-man mode. " We'll..." " We'll work for you for the rest of the ye-" The blonde who had cut off her friend had a firm hand clamp over her mouth, scowling angrily at her. "Accepted" Kyouya said, writing it down in his little black book, walking off the field again. Mori silently nodded at his cousin, while Tamaki was not so subtle, with a cheering squad and everything for cheering on his friends. The whistle blew, and the four rushed to the centre, wanting to win.

~~x*X*x~~


	5. Chapter 5 Battle Royal

~~x*X*x~~

**Yo! This is the word bender here! I know I should put the 'writer' or something, but word bender just sounds cooler. Anyway, I realised I hadn't done any of those disclaims where Fairy Tail or Ouran aren't mine, but, seriously, it's obviously not mine, seeing as my writing is horrid. Also, I realise my fight scenes aren't the best, sorry! Anyway, on with the story! :D**

~~x*X*x~~

The whistle blew, and the four rushed to the centre, wanting to win. With no hesitation, Lucy pulled out one of her keys, yelling "Open, Gate of the golden Bull, Taurus!", and with the usual ding dong sound, appeared the pervy bull. "Ah! Lucy-sama! Your body looks amazing today!" he crooned, his eyes the shape of hearts. She just looked irritated, before dramatically pointing the two girls on the other side of the battle field. "Get them, Taurus!" he just let out a just as dramatic "MOO!" before unsheathing his giant axe off his back, swinging it at the small blonde.

There was a deafening sound of metal clashing, as everyone stopped and stared. The blondes arm had turned into a sword! And not just some plain old boring looking sword! It was decorated with cogs and screws, giving it a steam punk/mecha look. Taurus tried again, but was blocked with the sword again. Their eyes locked, both realising how serious they both were, Taurus kept attacking, while keeping Eve on the defensive. Leaving Lucy and Honey to attack Emily, who was just smirking at her opponents. Lucy and Honey rushed forward, splitting off into two teams.

"Fist of the Ice dragon" The Emily mumbled, and a set of spiked ice formed around her fists, preparing herself for battle. Lucy removed her celestial whip from her hip, cracking it on the ground, making it glow blue and gold, extending in her hand. With another crack of her whip, she had caught one of Emily's wrists, and tugged, catching her attention. "Ice Dragon ROAR!" She yelled, filling her lungs up with air, and then converting it to ice and snow, swallowing Lucy in a small blizzard, having her let go of her whip. "LUCY-SAMA!" Taurus's cry was drowned out from the ringing in Lucy's ears. The Clash of metal has ceased, slowing the small girl on the ground, passed out from the over-whelming bull's attacks, and maybe his pervy-ness, her sword glowing blue then turning back to her small arm. "I have to go now, Lucy-Sama" Taurus called out, already turning to golden dust. Lucy reached for another key, only then did she realise her keys were gone, now in the hands of her enemy, being tossed up and down like they were a ball. Emily then tossed them back to Lucy. "It wouldn't be a fair fight if you didn't have these, so don't let me have another chance to take th-" Emily was cut off by a strong blow to the stomach, dealt by no other than Honey, who had been stunned by the incredible sight in front of him. As Emily began to stand again, Lucy had finished the next chant, summoning her next strongest spirit, Leo. "Finish her, Leo" Lucy did another dramatic point, since that seemed to be her thing. Leo rushed her, making sure to be fast as to catch her off guard, using his finishing blow, quietly apologising to the gorgeous woman, feeling her pass out from his attack. "Good job, Lucy, Honey-Senpai. We just gained ourselves two new maids" Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses with an evil smirk.


	6. Chapter 6 And she was beautiful

~~x*X*x~~

**Nya-Happy-Neko-Chan-Nya," I'm not quite sure what pairing to do, to be honest (/./)although I'm happy to take suggestions, thanks for reading! 3 **

**I'm super sorry to say this but I don't really know what I'm writing about just yet, so I might put this story on pause for a little while. BUT DON'T WORRY MY LITTLE FARIES! I'm writing a collaboration story with ****little-emily97**** , so check her out, ok?**

"Hey, Luce? You in here?"Natsu called out; opening the window he always came in by, and took his shoes off, being careful to not get dirt on Lucy's bed. She hated that. "Luchee?" Happy called in after Natsu, floating next to Natsu's head. "Lucy would have kicked us out by now if she were here" "Aye" "And whenever she goes somewhere without telling us, she'll have left a us a note" he continued, processing this thought through his mind before it hit him. He rushed over to the desk, and there, just as it was supposed to be, was Lucy's letter.

Emily cracked her eyes open, finally waking up from being beaten by Lucy and Honey. She stood up and stretched, yawning. Eve was already up, talking to Lucy, in some odd maid costume, and next to where she had been sleeping was Calypso, in some dumb butler costume. Then it hit her, suddenly looking down at her own attire, and instead of her awesome usual clothes, she was in a frilly, black and white maid uniform. She huffed, it was SO cliché! There wasn't a hint of originality to it. "Hey! What the hell am I wearing?" She steamed, alerting the Hosts and Lucy that she was awake. "Ah, see? I told you that one would look too plain on her" yeah you're right, I'll ask Virgo to get another one right away" "Something with a little more lace perhaps?" Eve and Lucy conversed, discussing Emily's new uniform, seemingly getting along well, considering that they just tried to kidnap her. Lucy wandered off to a different room, and even there you could hear Lucy chant "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" the ding dong rang and faded," Is it time for punishment, Princess?", the sound of Lucy's face-palm rang through the room, and into the next, before they got down to business, discussing maid outfits for Emily. Emily stuck her head in the doorway, and seeing the oddest maid yet. She had pink hair, like Aries, but had deep blue eyes instead, a tiny build with a plain dress, but what else was odd was that she had chains hanging from her writes like they were nothing more than a bracelet! Lucy glanced to the side, seeing Emily and waved, all hostility that was on the battle field was gone, now replaced with a mellow calmness. Emily shook her head, turning back to everyone else. Calypso had woken up, and was chatting with the glasses guy, who was writing in his little black book while they spoke. Honey was eating a strawberry cake with silent guy, who wasn't really eating, he was just reading. The idiot blonde was in a corner, for some odd reason. Wait...were those mushrooms? She stared at the darkened corner, trying to figure it out. While she was staring, the twins had laced their arms over her shoulders, pulling Eve along with them. "So, Miss, you haven't been very polite to us." they grinned their cheeky smirks. "We're the Hitachiins, Hikarou and Karou. Who is who is totally up to you." They pulled their little twincest act, seeing if she'd freak out like the normal girls, but all she did was blush slightly and turn her head away. They sulked for a moment, before regaining their usual momentum. "The guy over there, with your cat...thing... is Kyouya Senpai. The Shadow King!" the hid themselves jokingly behind her, laughing to themselves. "And him, the one in the corner, He's the king here, Tamaki-Senpai. But he's a doddering idiot" The shrugged as they could feel his emo corner grow, mushrooms sprouting in it. "And him" they pointed to Mori "He's Morinozuka-senpai, more commonly known as Mori-senpai. He doesn't talk much" Mori looked up from his book, giving a silent nod in acknowledgement.

Lucy and Virgo were bickering lightly in the other room, simply over the dragon-slayers uniform. "It should be short and skimpy, Princess" "And why is that?" "Because those seem to be the clothes she's comfortable in!" "So what?" "We designed the blondes and the cat's outfits on what they find comfortable, so why not give the other girl the same privilege, princess?" Lucy sighed; this wasn't a battle she was going to win. "Alright, Virgo, you win" Virgo gave a small smile, which she hid when her mistress looked up at her before the disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles. A few minutes later, Virgo returned with a sexy maid uniform for Emily, which covered everything, but still showed a bit of skin. After Lucy nicely asked the twins to her the girl change, Virgo looked to her Mistress who had a small happy smile on her lips "Time for punishment, Princess?" as her own smile appeared, as she once again went back in a shower of gold. Emily stepped out of the change rooms, having all the hosts gawk at her, even her partners stared at her, for she was beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7 I'll bring her home!

**Hello, my dearest readers! Sorry this took so long, a lot has happened, I had major writers block, a bit of overseas travel, some floods and a bit of just not wanting to do it. (I'm pretty lazy) (u) forgive me? I began thinking I should update every Friday, like the anime site I watch, but if it's early or late just proves I suck at keeping deadlines! **

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, sorry it's horrible….. Why're you still reading this crap? Get onto the story! Oh! And I don't own Fairy Tail or OHSHC, kinda obvious, but anyway, carry on! **

**~~x*X*x~~**

Natsu's knees felt like jelly as he dropped to the floor, letter gripped tightly between his fingers, crumpling the pink-tinted paper. His flames of rage doing their best to not singe the very few papers in his hands, tears already streaming from his eyes, his eyes filled with rage, sadness and determination. He was going to get her back, even if he had to drag her back kicking and screaming. She was his Nakama, and he wasn't just going to let her leave.

Emily sulked in the corner with Tamaki, the two growing mushrooms together, her black frilly dress stopping at her knees, as she began blowing frost from her lips, watching it dance around the room as she sat there, watching as her best friend and partner, Eve, conversed with the enemy.

Although, she had to admit, that celestial spirit did a good job. Eve looked like a little doll, her golden hair, now wavy from being taken out of its braid, framed her shoulders. Her dress looked gothic, stopping at her knees, with black and white striped tights disappearing underneath, and the black and white floral headband tied it together, her purple eyes framed by her glasses, and she looked even cuter holding Calypso in her arms. Emily sighed again, her sensitive dragon ears picking up bits and pieces of their conversations.

"That does sound better than working as maids, I must admit"

"You'll be in the same sort of situation as Haruhi here"

"We have to dress as boys?"

"Not quite" Kyouya ended their conversation with a smirk, walking away, scribbling in his little black book, leaving the blonde and the cat standing dumbfounded and confused.

A few minutes later, after a somewhat comfortable silence (ish, Honey was still talking with his mouth full of cake) the twin started screeching, scratching at their backs, and Emily was barely containing her laughter, already on her knees, clutching her sides, and her cheeks were all red and puffed out, holding it all in.

About a second later, she let it out, the room practically shaking with laughter, as more ice cubes formed on the back on their shirt collars, sliding steadily down their spines, with them yelping around like dogs, crashing into things, knocking tables over and such. After the joke grew boring, and after the twins had huge wet patches soaked through their white shirts, since Emily had let the ice melt. Being bored, she got up and started looking around for Lucy, curious to what the once target was up to.

"But we should totally have that couch over there" The celestial mage argued back, pointing to an empty spot in one of the rooms that were attached to Music Room 3, which gained a slightly irritated sigh from her spirit. "Yes, Princess" Leo replied, shifting the couch to where his mistress had pointed. Within the hour, the room had been set up in the same sort of style like the rest of the club, and yet, seemed a bit different, like it was to entertain male guests, not the regular female ones.

"What's all this for?" Emily asked, strolling up next to her partners, looking on as Lucy continued to fiddle with things, putting down vases before picking them up again, shaking her head and putting them down again somewhere else. Another half an hour or so passed before she was completely happy with everything, motioning for everyone to come in and be amazed at her skilfulness.

"So…..what is this?" Asked the twins in unison, oblivious to the shadow kings' newest plan to bring in a profit. "From this day on, there will be a new group of hosts in our little club, right, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked looking at his blonde friend, who just nodded his head stupidly, along with all the stupid looks everyone else was giving him, except the who female blondes who were nodding, their arms crossed over their chests, nodding knowingly. "Welcome to the Host club, little Fairies" he said with an extravagant flourish of his pen, and a low, formal bow, his dark hair hiding his face, and the evil smirk resting on his lips.

"What do you mean 'Lucy's gone?!' damned flame brain!" Gray roared at Natsu.

"Like I said, Ice Princess! Lucy's run off!"

"Why in the hell would she do that, droopy eyes!"

"How should I know, perverted stripper!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!"

Erza's loud and commanding voice shocked the two mages, who were now both clinging to each other in fear, shaking like leaves. Now the rest of the guild was paying attention, because lately Erza would just let them beat each other up. But of course, the only reason she let them was mostly because she had an important meetings with the baker down the road who made all her cakes, and no one got in the way of her and cake.

"I see you all finally figured it out then" Makarov's voice rang out coldly from his usual perch on the second floor railing, smoking his pipe. "What're you talking about gramps?" Gray demanded, releasing Natsu, pushing each other away in disgust, still pulling faces at each other like children, after realising what had happened.

"Lucy's gone" his old strong voice breaking at the thought of one of his children walking out the door, who may just never come home.

**~~x*X*x~~**


	8. Chapter : Natsu's resolve

**Hey guys! Sorry if the last one sucked ya know? It seems I'm writing more and more crap. Of well (^3^) if you guys hadn't seemed to like it so far, you wouldn't have read up to here, ya know? Sorry if the start sucks, I'm sick right now, so I hope I get better before Friday. **

**Annnnnny way, thanks SeeYouInLaLaLand, for you pairing choices, I'll see if I can make it work for you (OuO). As always, still not owning either awesome animes, oh well: 3.**

**~~x*X*x~~**

"so…..we're going to host for guys?" the Exceeds partner asked, staring at her in her arms of Eve, the way Honey would hold Usa-chan. Calypso was looking Irritable, because according to that idiot king, she was what they called a 'lovely item' and if Calypso hated anything, it was being referred to as an item. And being said 'Lovely Item' she was not allowed to be away from Eve, so she couldn't go smack some sense into that blonde haired doofus calling himself prince.

"Exactly right my dear" Kyouya flashed one of his usual heart-stopping smiles, and that smile was not always in a good thing. Especially this time.

"Are we still going to be wearing this maid uniform?"

"Unless you want to wear the school one, which I'm sure you won't."

"So, we're entertaining guys while dressed as maids for the rest of the year?"

"Not all year, we all cosplay a lot"

That last sentence made Calypso's blood run cold. She knew how much her partner loved dressing up. She dared a peek at the expression of Emily. It was just as she had feared! She's glittering with excitement and smiling like an idiot! The Excheed hung her head in defeat, there was no turning back now.

"Lucy's gone"

Cana dropped the barrel of booze she was drinking from, Droy and Jet stopped fussing over Levi, Gajeel shifted his attention from the bluenette, Evergreen stopped posing in front of Reedus, who was trying to paint Lily and Charle and Juvia stopped stalking Gray from behind a pillar. All eyes were on the short old man, who looked about to cry.

Those two words, those two simple words, struck guilt into the heart of each and every guild member like they had been pierced with one of Erza's blades. It didn't help them feel any better when their Masters voice cracked, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Let's go"

Natsu's raspy voice echoed through the silent room, and all eyes turned to him.

"I said, let's go!"

His voice grew more confidence and he rose off the floor, his voice roaring the very last word, a terrifying look on his face, and yet, it was filled with regret.

"We went after Lucy last time she left, right?! She came back with us that time, so if we go after her again, she's sure to come home with us again! right? "

The pink (or as Natsu called it, Salmon) haired boy thrust his right fist in the air, sticking one finger out as the Fairy Tail tradition, the sweet scented papers, which were now slightly singed from Natsu's rage back at the house, were being scrunched up in his left, as he got pumped, filled with a new-found determination, grinning as the whole guild cheering with him, agreeing to join the hunt for Lucy. But….

"Juvia does not mean to rain on your parade (heh heh, get it?) But Juvia must know, do you know where Juvia's love rival is?" Everybody stopped, realising the rain woman was right. Nobody knew where their beloved golden haired Lucy had gone.

"I was hoping Levi could help with that. Lucy left these at her house, so I thought Levi might be able to tell"

He held the coloured paper to the script mage, who put was getting her wind reader glasses out, flying through each delicately written word in a flash. Only moments later, she put the letter down, and took off her glasses, and shot a glare at Natsu which said 'are you stupid or what?' she got up and whacked him on the head and everyone gasped quietly that she had even bothered to hit him in his state of condition, since everyone could tell he was panicky, worried and damn right angry, and a large pink bump, which camouflaged rather well, appeared in the middle of his head, and she repeated the words that her glare had asked.

"Are you stupid or what?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu rubbed his head where she had hit him, pouting, crouching before straightening up again as Levi began to open her mouth, ready to say something else.

"Even Happy could figure this out!" she almost yelled, which was odd for the usually quiet bookworm. To prove her point she handed the Exceed the papers.

"So…..Lucy is at this Ta-ta Tamaki guy's house?" Happy asked, stumbling over the name, spending valuable minutes that had passed because he was reading it so carefully, trying his best not to smudge the ink with his paws. Natsu scowled at his partner, mad because he had betrayed him by showing him up with smarts.

"Bingo" Levi put her hands on her hips, taking the papers being handed to her by the jolly blue cat.

"TO THIS TAMAKI GUYS HOU-"Natsu began cheering again, jumping up and down, flames licking out of his mouth in excitement before being cut off once again by the solid-script mage, who was now tapping her foot against the floorboards, her arms crossed against her chest.

"And where is that, Natsu?"

"Uhhh"

"Exactly." Levi began to lose her patience. She sighed, and flopped the papers onto her table, it was one of the many tables there like it, but they all knew that one was Levi's, because it always had books on it, no matter what the situation.

"I'll go see someone who might know. You stay here. Sit!" Levi commanded, pointing to the ground in front of Natsu like he was a dog, and Salamander just sat on the ground, earning one of Gajeels strange laughs, which echoed around the silent and tense room.

She began packing her things and left, and a few seconds later, Gajeel followed behind, still laughing at the fire dragon slayer, and earning himself a knowing smirk from Match-Maker Mira.

Natsu just continued to sit there on the floor like Levi had commanded, seething with anticipation, irritation and twitching from being impatient, already wanting to be finished with waiting for the bluenette to come home again so he could go see his best friend.

Kyouya was standing in the doorway smirking. His plan to use these girls for the club was genius! And he never even would have thought of it if that idiot's cousin hadn't said anything. Now he had them working as Lady Hosts, entertaining men, of course it was a very strict group of men that only the Hosts had seen fit, so basically the ones who knew better than to drool on the carpet.

Lucy had dressed up as a maid like the other girls, and she too looked like she could have been an angel who had come to simply serve your every whim, and Lucy's plan to dress the hosts as butlers to match the maid's outfits was quite the idea.

That thing she had called a 'Celestial Spirit', Loke, Kyouya was believed his name to be, but wasn't quite sure, was working for them too, well, he was only working because Lucy had summoned him and sweet-talked him into helping, and by god he was good! He was stealing the ladies hearts left right and centre! And Tamaki was sulking simply because the lion was stealing his girls.

**~~x*X*x~~**

**WAH! SORRY GUYS! But I seriously ship GaLe with everything I've got! Anyway, let me know what pairings you think this story should have, and the ones with the most votes wins! Sorry I made Levi kinda mean in this one, I really like her, but I think she was just mad because Lucy was gone. Sorry of this chapter sucked, it was more focused on the guild this time **** sorry I apologise so much: 3 **

**~Love, your Word Bender, Happy.**


	9. Chapter 9, Sleep for the Angel

**Dear Readers of mine, I have recently been told that the lines I put in to spit apart from Fairy Tail to Ouran haven't been there: O**

**So, as a result, this is for Ouran:**

**.*.*.O.*.*.**

**And this is for Fairy Tail:**

***x**x*F*x**x***

**Thanks for bringing that to my attention, Girl with guns! **

**~~x*X*x~~**

Natsu sat there in the middle of the guild floor as Levi had instructed him several hours ago. He was twitching and fidgeting, and blew a warning flame at anyone who dared try and tell him to move, except for Mira who occasionally brought him a drink or something, but no matter how impatient he was getting, he wouldn't move.

.*.*.O.*.*.

Lucy sat there quietly, her laugh ringing false, her fake laugh echoing around the pink furnished room, but of course the men surrounding her could never even hope to tell, they were too busy gaping at her, trying not to drool on the carpet and end up being kicked out.

The Twins stood in the doorway, beckoning the blonde to get up and follow them, and that exactly what she did, leave a bunch of crest-fallen fools in her wake.

"You're staying with the boss, right?" "Does Shima know?" "I wonder what her face will look like" They did their usual routine of speaking one at a time and ending the last sentence together.

"If Shima kicks you out, you're always welcome with us" Their cheeky smirks on their lips.

"I hope that promise doesn't have an expiry date on it, since Shima doesn't know! I wanted it to be a surprise for her, only Tama-Chan knew" Lucy smiled her smile that made all of the guys in the other room faint, and everyone knew it from the loud thudding noises from Lucy's fans, while Emily and Eve's remained loyal to the bad-ass and Loli.

*x**x*F*x**x*

Natsu's loud snored rocked the building, and everyone wondered how Lucy had put up with it when Natsu decided to sleep at her house uninvited.

The air around the guild was damp, like their light had vanished for good, although if you happened to walk past outside, you'd think they were just as cheerful as always, unable to see the depressing aura that had draped itself over the Fairies.

"I'm back!" Levi's voice rang through the quiet halls, startling everyone, with the exception of the still sleeping Natsu. "Geheehee, Stupid Salamander's asleep!" Gajeels voice rang after the Levi's, his voice loud enough to wake the sleeping dragon slayer.

After Levi had released Natsu from his spot on the floor, that he was never really ever bound to, and he got the pent up fighting spirit out of his system, having a dust fight with Gray before he sat down again with the bluenette and they began to talk.

"So? Did you find where Lucy is?"

"Of course I did"

"So where is she?"

"Can't say"

"Huh?" Natsu's dumb-stricken face looked, well, dumb. Levi sighed sadly and lifted Natsu's jaw from the wooden table.

"I can't say where Lucy is. We found Tamaki's house, but according to the people inside, no one named Lucy lived there, or ever has…Sorry" Levi's voice cracked at her apology, from sadness and fear. Sadness because they had no more leads on their Celestial mage, and fear from the look on Natsu's face. He was pissed. Not at Levi, or Lucy, but himself. He should have gone with the bluenette…no…He shouldn't have crushed Lucy so badly she had to leave. The rage turned to sorrow as he hung his head low, stumbling out the door, going home to try and think of a plan to return his best friend home.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Can we go home now?" Lucy's brown eyes sparkled cheerfully into his solid blue ones.

"Sure, why not?" Tamaki always had a very hard time refusing Lucy, as she was one of his favourite people in the whole world, besides the club, his mother and kuma-chan, his bear.

The two blondes picked up their bags…well, Tamaki picked up his and Loke grabbed Lucy's, holding it about his head, laughing as Lucy jumped for it with her arms outstretched, but he wouldn't allow his Mistress to carry it, no matter how much she wanted to do it herself.

The limo ride to the estate was quiet, the only noise to be heard was the small snippets of music being played by the driver, who had only nodded a greeting when the cousins had gotten in, and Loke had poofed back to the celestial world again, vowing to be back by the end of the day.

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Loke!" cries rang through the guild hall, happy to see an old friend.

"What brings you here, Leo?" Mira Jane asked, the beautiful smile on her face re-alight. Mira had gotten into the habit of calling Lucy's spirits by their star names, hence why she calls him Leo.

"I just came to get my Mistress some things from her house that she had forgotten." He shrugged, sitting down at the bar, taking off his coat and laying it on the bar. "And I wanted to see your beautiful face again" He put on his flirty face, even though he wasn't serious, and both of them knew it.

"Oh Leo, you're such a tease"

"Only for you my dear"

Their conversation continued like that for almost an hour, in which time he had thought of his Mistress the whole time, but all the while enjoying the way the world used to be without the woman who had saved his life.

"I should get going now, my Lady still needs her things, and I promised I'd see her before the day ran out" Loke pulled on his coat and started heading for the door, waving goodbye to everyone.

The moment the door had closed with a peaceful thud, something clicked in Levi's mind about the last words he had said. 'I'd see her before the day runs out' those words rang happy bells in her head, suddenly getting up and racing the door to catch the celestial spirit.

Busting through the cute wooden door of what used to be Lucy's home, Levi, Gajeel, Gray , Erza and Happy (Natsu was still sulking at home) started searching around, and only to find Loke packing Lucy's toothbrush and soap into a small bag, with a shocked look on his face at the mages.

"Loke! Tell us where you've hidden Lucy!" Erza's firm voice spoke up first from the group of stunned people.

"I haven't _hidden_ her anywhere"

"Oh? Then where is she?"

"Not telling"

"And why not?"

"Why should I?"

"You WILL say where she is, or you shall be punished" Erza's voice sounded almost like a roar as she raised one of her many blades to the lions throat.

Loke put his hands up in surrender, the small bag still in his hands. Even as Lucy's spirit, he was still as terrified as ever, except now he had a trick up his sleeve.

Loke vanished, Closing his gate in a flash and re-opening it in Lucy's bedroom, picking up the other bags on the floor in there, before hearing the sound of clanking armour in fury, flapping wings trying to calm her down, clothing hitting the floor from a dirty habit and an iron dragon slayer picking on a bookworm, which from Loke point of view, seemed to be a crush. With a light chuckle, he stuck his head back in the bathroom and waved goodbye.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Where were you Loke?" Lucy complained to her spirit who had just shown up, bringing what she had asked for several hours ago, and now she was sulking and watching the sun set. "I'm sorry, My Dear, would a kiss make it up to you?" He began making kissy faces at her, which earned him a slipper to the face.

She turned an smiled at him, her golden hair glowing hypnotically in the setting sun, the nightgown Shima had given her flowed around her, and her brown eyes sparkled, making her look as if she were an angel, about to sleep in a bed of clouds.

**~~x*X*x~~**


	10. Chapter 10 The Beautiful Song

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry this took so long, but I explained what happened on my other story, so please don't kill me! Anyway, on with the show! \ (^u^)/**

**~~x*X*x~~**

"Good morning, Lady Lucy, breakfast is downstairs waiting for you" The voice of an old woman slowly woke up Lucy, who, when she finally opened her eyes was trying to figure out where she was.

This wasn't her house next to the river which Natsu had floated down a rainbow cherry blossom tree in Magnolia, hell this wasn't even Fiore! This wasn't her small, soft and warm bed. This was a massive four poster bed, which was cold, hard and lonely.

Then she realised something very important. Her keys. Lucy panicked, rifling through the big puffy sheets before a sigh of relief escaped her lips as her fingers wrapped themselves around the cold metal of her keys, pulling them from the sheets and holding them to her heart.

*x**x*F*x**x*

"So? What's our next plan?" Natsu had gone off and sulked at Lucy's house after he had heard Lucy wasn't where she was supposed to be, and he was back the next day, still sooky and whiney like a child who had lost his favourite blanket.

"I'm not sure Natsu. We need to find out where she went if she wasn't at Tamaki's house" Levi looked sad, worrying for the blonde.

"The guy yesterday said she wasn't there at midday, right? Maybe she showed up _after _that"

Everyone stopped in silence, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. Everyone's eyes were on Gajeel. That was probably the wisest thing the Iron Eater had ever said. The pink haired boy blinked once, twice, three times, then a brilliant grin sprang to his lips, his eyes glittering with hope that his weirdo would come home with him once he found her.

"LETS GO FIND THIS GUY!" he was leaping in the air, his fists punching the air above him like he just won the lottery, his cat cheering next to his partner before rushing out the door to pack, he didn't want to meet Lucy looking grubby, she wouldn't want to go home with him like that!

.*.*.O.*.*.

"I can't _believe_ you forgot I was here" Lucy sulked, walking in the front gate of the school with her cousin Tamaki, who was panicking about being so rude as to forget she was there.

*Earlier that day*

"I'll see you this afternoon, Shima!" Tamaki waved towards the elderly care-taker, heading out the large maple wood front door.

"Master Tamaki!" she called, but the blonde haired ditz had already gone, forgetting something very important…his cousin Lucy, who was in the dining hall eating breakfast.

*back to reality*

"I told you I was sorry, my dearest cousin, what more can I do?" Tamaki begged, trying to gain forgiveness before morning classes begin. With a polite wave of her hand, Lucy walked off to do whatever she felt like doing during the day. She had permission to wander around campus, join in with classes which she saw to be interesting, and come and go as she pleased. Being the principal's niece had its perks after all.

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Oi, oi Natsu! What do you think we should say when we see Lucy? "Sorry? Come home? We missed you?" Should we cry? Oi, Natsu, listen to me!" Happy droned on to a fire dragon slayer who just wasn't listening. He was too busy searching for something. He had managed to cram his head and torso under a bench, having to have Happy pull him out by his feet. His search continued to their hammocks, in their incredibly messy kitchen, and he rifled through all the things he had collected on their missions together, like the maid costume Lucy wore, stones from the tower of heaven, and every request poster they had ever taken together. He even contemplated ripping out the floorboards before he finally remembered where it was

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Ugh, everyone here is just so….slow!" Lucy complained to her lion spirit, sitting in the pink Host room, sipping a teacup filled with some strange drink Loki had brought with him. It had a golden glow like honey, yet smelled like the sweetest peaches. She sent Loki home, calling out Lyre to replace him.

'HELLO PRINCESS! Oh, it's been such a long time since you've called me! I really did miss you!"

"It's good to see you too. Still as hyper as ever I see."

"Yes, Yes, Yes Princess, I'm just so happy you called me again! I was worried you forgot about me"

"I could never do that, Lyre, you're my friend!"

"My princess thinks of me as a friend? Oh! That makes me want to sing a song of joy!"

"Speaking of singing Lyre, sing me something, please?"

"Of course, Princess, I have just the thing"

"Please, go ahead"

Lucy waved Lyre to go on, leaning back in the chair and raising the teacup to her lips, closing her eyes as she was wrapped in the scent of peaches, and the beautiful melody, any anger or worries that appeared in the day disappeared slowly, like smoke rising from a candle, vanishing into thin air.

Lyre breathed softly, her fingers plucked at the harp gently, producing a sad, but wonderful sound. Lyre began to sing.

"Sing a song into the world

Rising high, the clouds unfurl

We fan the flames into the past

Here, now our lives shall last.

You never know the times of pain.

Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,

Our lives…

Won't be plain"

Silence took over the room as Lucy opened her eyes, looking like she had been be to heaven and back, just as her spirits had secretly planned, since they knew their princess was stressed enough as it was.

"That…..was amazing" a voice breathed from the doorway. Lucy and Lyre looked up, only to find the host club in awe, hypnotised and mesmerised by Lyres words, and inside Kyouya's head, even though clouded by the soft, gentle words of the spirit, a plan was ticking, one to use Lucy and her spirits to their maximum.

**~~x*X*x~~**

**How was that everyone? Yeah, I know, you guys are going to end up yelling at me for stealing Sayas song, but I thought it suited the situation well! Anyway, what evil mastermind of a plan is Kyouya planning? Will Natsu and the gang ever find where Lucy is?**

**All that, and more in the next chapter!**

**Love**

**~HappyTheCat**


	11. Chapter 11 The magic Potion

**Hey my little Fairies! What's up? I'm really really REALLY sorry about not updating sooner! I really want you to tell me the pairings you want for this story, who the pairings are could change the direction of this story! Lemmie know soon, ok? Basically this chapter is a filler while I work hard on the next chapter. So, as they say on with the show! **

**~~x*X*x~~**

*With Emily *

Emily sipped the strange drink the spirit had brought back from an icy looking teacup, flecks of white looking like snowflakes, watching all the men gawking at her. She liked the feeling of being high up, but the maid costume just wasn't working for her. 'The guy in glasses said they'd get to cosplay, right? When does the fun stuff happen?' She pursed her lips in a light scowl at her own thoughts, going un-noticed by her fans. She sipped whatever the strange concoction was again and smiled at the sweetness.

*With Lucy*

She lay around on the pile of pillows, not in the mood to entertain the perverts today, noticing Mori picking up one unfortunate guy who had stupidly drooled on the carpet like a mutt, being dragged out by the collar. 'Plue would never drool like that' she thought, sipping the drink Loke had brought them from a white and gold teacup. She looked at the boys crowding around her, and used some of her charm, looking into the sea of men and winking, watching half of them faint with a little nosebleed fountain as Mori hauled them off too.

*With Tamaki*

'Ahh! So much is going on! My darling cousin is such a good lady host! Look at all those disgusting men being pulled from our little fairy cave!' he did one of his strange little dances before sitting with one of the many princesses, who were string at the strange drink Lucy's lion-guy had given them, the way they had stared at commoners coffee for the first time. The Lion-guy was prowling around, looking directly at Tamaki, sending him a knowing wink, motioning for him to try the drink swirling in the silver teacup, decorated with little gold crowns.

*with Kyouya*

He looked up from his little black book for a moment, only to see Tamaki looking amazed and astonished, a teacup in his hands. He looked to the grey and silver swirled teacup in the table beside him, the golden honey glow of the drink looking hypnotising. He returned to his work, planning out his next plan, how to use all of the new mages magic to his advantage, to pull in more ladies, and if possible, less gentlemen.

*With Eve*

Eve sat quietly on a chair much too big for her, looking bored as she sipped the tea the lion spirit brought, which he personally presented in a teacup which looked like it would belong to a steampunk, so it was perfect for her. The men surrounding her occasionally held something out to her, flowers, stuffed bears and even a few outfits for her to put on to please them. She rejected them all, wondering where Calypso was to help chase these scary people away.

*With Hikarou and Karou*

"This is weird" "yeah" "even weirder than commoners coffee" The twins looked at the drink, then each other, then the drink again, chinking the blue and orange teacups together and sipping the drink together, grinning at the squeals of their fan girls, then getting hit with the sweet after taste of the drink, as the blinked confused at the cups in their hands, knowing full well this was like thing they had ever tasted before. They glanced over to the man who had pranked them on the first day, who shot them a knowing smile.

*With Takashi*

The teacup he had left of the table, a white cup adorned with purple roses, so dark they almost looked black, sat next to its pair of a colour of sakura-pink roses, untouched due to him being so busy tossing out fools. Couldn't this Lucy chick stop doing whatever she was up to for five minutes so he could just rest a moment?! With each glance, the drink began to become more tempting, the golden glow practically calling for him.

*With Honey*

"Uwahh! Takashi is working so hard!" He said to his ladies before shoving another piece of strawberry cake in his mouth, refusing to drink the drink that looked like a fairies golden magic potion. He wouldn't drink it until Mori did, their matching cups sitting next to each other, the way that Mori and Honey were always together. He may have looked young, but Honeys mind was deep in suspicious thought.

*With Haruhi*

"I swear, these fools get stranger with every passing day" Haruhi sighed, tracing the rim of her own teacup, a light, swirling pink, with golden streaks. "I mean, these two show up out of nowhere, and the other two follow, then they say there's such thing as magic? My brain can't comprehend this!" Haruhi sighed quietly, sipping her new addiction.

**~~x*X*x~~**

**Well, there you have it folks! Another chappy done! Let me know your pairing choices, cuz the story will change to suit the pairs.**

**Love**

**~Happy**


	12. Chapter 12, The evil plan

**Yo! Everyone! You guys are all so slack! I'm still asking for the pairings, because I have, like, all of them have only one vote each! And you CAN ask for pairs for Eve and Emily too you know! Anyway! To the guest who said Loki should go to Ouran, he's already there, Loki is Leo…. Anyway, on with the show! **

~~x*X*x~~

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Ugh….this sucks" Natsu mumbled on the train, missing Lucy even more now that he couldn't lay his head on her lap in his time in peril. Oh why had he insisted on going with Levi and Gajeel this time? Happy gently patted his paw against the fire slayers back. Gajeel was also green faced, but at least he had Levis lap. "Ughhhh!" The two slayers groaned together, both of them wanted nothing more than to get off and walk the rest of the way.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"What? No way!" Lucy protested, stomping her foot for emphasis, a few of the ladies turning their heads to the noise. "Oh? And why not?" Kyouya replied, his cold, devilish aura floating out, frightening Lucy. "I…I won't do it" Lucy stumbled, losing her fighting spirit. "You still haven't given me a good reason why" He continued, smirking. "Because I have nowhere near enough magic power to grant such a ridiculous request!" Lucy stomped her foot again, the skirt of her dress flipping up slightly, leaving another wave of rich perverts to pass out, and a grumbling Mori to throw them out.

"Oh, now now, I don't mean all at once, Miss Heartfillia, Just slowly over a period of time, like whenever we do a cosplay event, you're singing friend count sing songs from that theme, Leo could bring more of those drinks, they were quite popular you know, and your Sheep lady could make us some pillows, so make our guests more comfortable, That's all" His shadow king smile spread across his lips quickly, terrifying Lucy further.

"Would you care to leave my Mistress alone, Sir?" Leo said, poofing in behind the blonde with his usual shimmering, gold dust which never touches the floor, from across the room where he had been sweet-talking ladies. "Oh? Do you not have enough Faith in Miss Heartfillia, Mr Leo?" Kyouya said, writing something quickly into his little black book. "I have plenty of faith in my Mistress, but even so! It is a very selfish request! Oh, and the 'singing friend' and 'Sheep lady', they have names. Lyre and Aries!" Leo ground his teeth, without noticing his Princess pulling out his key and swinging it, forcing his gate closed, and before it was too late, he was gone, causing a small collection of "Aww"s from the ladies he was playing with.

"I suppose, I can do little bits every now and again, but not today, I don't feel like it." Lucy huffed, turned on her heel and walked back to her usual spot. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, the sunlight bouncing off them, making them glint evilly.

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned loudly for the 15th time, as the four trudged through a Forrest, well, three trudged and one flew, arriving at a manor. "Yes, Natsu" Levi grumbled, obviously tired, walking straight into the building after Gajeel, who has, for some very strange reason, was holding the door open for her, like a gentleman, only to slam it in Natsu's face by the time he had reached the door. Gajeel's creepy laughter echoed through the door, only to have the hot-blooded salamander bust through it. "Plan T, works every time" Natsu said with a grin, remembering how opposed Lucy was to plan T, dusting his hands off, only to find Gajeel and Levi halfway up a flight of stairs. With a cry, Natsu raced up the stairs, attempting to catch up, and the blue cat had wandered off somewhere, most likely to somewhere where he could cause mischief.

"Ahh, Levi my dear, welcome back!" Natsu stopped in his tracks, hearing the voice of one of the ever flirtatious, Hibiki, of the Trimens Team. Only because he had a dragons ears, Natsu heard a very, very VERY quiet annoyed growl from Gajeel. "Come to see where Lucy is again?" He asked, sweeping the small blunettes hand in his and kissing it softly, Levi only able to blush and freeze where she was. Gajeel took a small step forward, prepared to smash his metal arm into the playboys face, as Hibiki released her hand and started up his magic, and a flickering image of Lucy appeared, along with a map. "See? Knew she was there" Gajeel said slightly, crossing his arms and standing protectively behind Levi, not going unnoticed by Hibiki, who got the message that if he wanted to keep his pretty face, he would not to touch Levi again. Hibiki uploaded an app into their heads, putting in a map of exactly where Lucy was. "Now, shoo, I have much to do" Hibiki made a shooing motion with his hands, the way you do to try and get rid of a stray dog near you. "YOSH! LET'S GO SAVE LUCY!" Natsu cheered, the way he had in the guild earlier, Happy doing his signature "AYE SIR!" as Levi sighed as if she were tired and Gajeel snickered as they ran out the still busted door (From Natsu's use of Plan T), rushing into the woods, heading directly for the guild so they could tell everyone the good news before getting on the train of terror, as Natsu liked to call it, and save their blonde ball of sunshine.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"ugh, Princess, how much longer must we do this…I'm Sorry" Aries whimpered next to her exhausted Mistress, who also had had enough and needed rest, but the shadow king had found a way to threaten her, so she had to do as he said, if she didn't want him telling everyone something they shouldn't know. "Don't worry, Aries, we're nearly done, 4 more pillows to go, ok?" Lucy said back, the magic drain taking its toll on her body, and for that moment, she wished she hadn't left Fairy Tail, or Natsu and the team, or her snug little apartment that almost always had at least one of her friends raiding her fridge. Her heart ached, and for the first time, she wanted Natsu.

~~x*X*x~~

MOAR VOTES! That is all. Thankyou.

~Happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Lucy Located!

**Yo guys! Sorry, it's been a while, huh? After I tallied up all the votes and the pairing is:**

**A SURPRISE!**

**Hahaha! This is what you get for not sending many votes! But do not despair, the voting is still on, the pairing can still be changed for this story!**

**On with the story, my dearest Fairies ;)**

**~~x*X*x~~**

*x**x*F*x**x*

"So…..Luce is supposed in be in there?" Natsu said, sniffing the air like a tracker dog, the ever-cheerful "AYE!" following from his blue fluffy partner, sitting comfortably on Natsu's shoulder. "How are we gonna get Lucy to come home with us though is the question" Levi asked as she stared at the big gates, making her feel even smaller than usual. "Plan T?" Natsu asked.

"You stupid ash for brains, we want Lucy to come home, not hate us!"

"Shut up! I knew that, you damn ice princess!"

"You're so stupid you walking campfire!"

"I said Shut Up, you freaking ice stripper!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The two quarreling team mates froze, and began sweating bullets in seconds, terrified of the scarlet haired knight standing over them, glaring. "a-aye" they stuttered, earning an annoyed sigh from Erza and a terrified 'eep' from Levi, who had instinctively hit behind the biggest thing nearby, Gajeel. Erza continued to talk, only to have a still sweating Natsu pipe up:

"We don't have time for fighting, you hear me?!"

"So what do we do?"

"We get Lucy back, obviously"

"How?"

"I….uh…"

"Plan T?"

"NO PLAN T!" The whole group yelled, leaving Natsu to sit near a group of bushes and sulk. "Hey, everyone! A cars coming! Should we hide?" Happy called down from his spot in the sky, no idea when he got up there though. "It might be best to hide for now, thank you, Happy" Levi called up, and snuck up behind Natsu, and effectively kicked him hard enough for him to fall into the bushed he was sulking near. The rest of the group rushed into the bushes, and peeked through the leaves.

.*.*.O.*.*.

Lucy sighed for the 15th time this car ride, Tamaki had counted. He stared at her unfocused doe brown eyes with his violet blue ones, worrying for his cousins' health. Just this morning she was as energetic as ever, making him apologies over and over for forgetting her this morning and smiling that brilliant golden smile that made even the coldest heart melt…but this afternoon was different, Kyouya had a talk with her and she began doing something for him, and now she looked sick, tired,_ broken. _It broke Tamaki's heart, and he couldn't figure out how to cheer his cousin up.

He would know the best thing for any other host but he had not seen Lucy in so long, he didn't know what made her smile so brightly. When they were children they would talk about their dreams. Tamaki wanted to open a petting zoo of sorts and Lucy would dream of Fairy Tail, when she talked about it her eyes would sparkle would light up the room. The realization slowly dawned in Tamaki. Fairy Tail. That's how he would cheer her up.

Lucy stared out the car window, and blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't have just seen what she thought she had seen. Flashes of pink and blue in the bushes.

Lucy shook her head, but a small smile played on her lips, as she remembered her first real job with Natsu and Happy, as she hid in the forest and cried at being called ugly and Natsu trying to cheer her up with 'Plan T'. Lucy shook her head lightly and looked away from the window, just wanting to get inside and take a nap.

The large iron gates swung open and the limo drove inside and stopped at the doorway, and Lucy and Tamaki waited for the chauffeur to open the door as they gathered their bags. The blondes stepped out, Tamaki stretched cheerfully, still keeping a close eye on Lucy, who was wobbling dangerously. Tamaki knew that the best he could do for now was help Lucy inside, then get in contact with the members of Fairy Tail.

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Lucy!" Natsu said, attempting to spring out of the bush, only to be forced back down by everyone else, all with fingers at their lips, shushing Natsu.

" We can't go see her yet, flame fool!"

"Oh? And why not, iron breath?!"

"Because the timing isn't right, idiot"

"Levi? Not you too?"

Levi nodded sadly, as Natsu deflated with a balloon with a hole in it. "But….but WHY?!" he asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes he knew were irresistible, because he used them on Lucy often. "Because we can't get in there, and we aren't ready yet" Erza said strictly, keeping her eyes on Lucy and Tamaki.

Natsu calmed down for a moment and looked back at Lucy, just in time to see Tamaki ushering her in the front door. "Did he…did he just…." He stuttered, pointing at the front door, where Lucy and Tamaki used to be. "We'll have to follow them tomorrow morning from the moment they leave, ok?" Levi reasoned as she began to stand up again, Gajeel shooting out of the bush to help her out, trying to make it look like he was not doing anything. Happy giggled knowingly and purred "He liiiiiiiiiikes you" and shot into the sky, out of reach as Levi and Gajeel just stared and blushed shyly.

"We'll find a hotel close by for the night and be up extra early so that we don't miss them." Erza commanded, also stepping out of the bushes and walking down the road looking for a place that could be a hotel, the rest of the group close behind.

**~~x*X*x~~**


	14. Chapter 14: So Close!

**Hello once again Readers! What's this? Why is there two chapters in a week? 'Cause I have no life, that's why! :D**

**Anyway! ENJOY MOTHAFUGGIN COOL PEEPS!**

**~~x*X*x~~**

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Ugh! Why'd we have to sleep in the bushes?!" Natsu complained, standing up and arching his back and yawning. As the rest of the group got up, they all looked grumpy. I mean, who wouldn't be if you slept in a bunch of bushes on the side of the road? "damn it, if Lucy were here she woulda just sweet-talked a hotel owner into letting us stay" Gray grumbled, naked for the first time this morning, earning a punch form Natsu and a quick "put your clothes on" from Erza.

They began to pack up their possessions as they watched and waited eagerly for the big long black car to come out, carrying their beloved Lucy inside. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, until the sound of a grumbling stomach broke the silence. All eyes turned to the source of the sound. Erza continued to watch the mansion, ignoring her stomachs cries for food. They all sighed and turned back to watching, knowing Erza was obviously not going to admit she was hungry. The sound of hungry stomachs rang out again, joined with a chorus of others tummies as they all sighed sadly, hoping that when they saw Lucy, she would have food with her.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Miss Lucy, it is time to get up for school now" The maids called from the doorway as Lucy waved them off sleepily. Lucy hoisted herself up slowly, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders as she sat up, puffy sheets surrounding her as she instantly reached for her keys on the bedside table like she did every morning, the usual sigh of relief escaping her soft lips as if on cue. As she dragged herself out of the bed she glanced at the window, then blinking repeated and rubbing her eyes, sweating she had just saw Natsu, Gray and Gajeel fighting down outside the manor. A sad sigh rippled through the air as she thought of it just as a remaining piece of dream and shuffled off the bathroom, and begin her normal morning routine.

With the warm water of the slower hitting Lucy's face, she began to wake up. Afterwards as she stood brushing her hair in the bathroom mirror she noticed she wasn't smiling, which was odd, because she always smiled at the mirror, for practice for the rest of the day. She tried to smile as cheerfully as she could as she swept up her hair and did it in her signature style with a soft pink ribbon, finally perking up as she skipped downstairs for breakfast, a number of "Good morning, Miss Lucy" s following her with each worker she passed.

Lucy slipped into one of the many chairs of the dining room and looked at all the food spread out in front of her. She smiled softly as she thought about how much Natsu would love to eat all this food himself. She stood up and began placing food delicately on her plate before sitting down and eating, only looking up from her food as Tamaki strolled in, only half-dressed in uniform, the other half his pajamas.

"G'Morning Tama-Chan"

"Ah! Lucy, how are you this morning?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Just fabulous, my dear! You seem much better this morning, might I add"

"Yup! I've regained most of my magic over-night"

"That's good to hear"

And the conversation ended as the blonde cousins ate quietly, as Tamaki grinned quietly to himself, his 'Cheer Lucy Up' Plan would be almost complete with a bit of help from Kyouya.

The two blondes got up and Lucy finally decided to let Tamaki know about his wardrobe dysfunction, giggling as he screamed all the way back up and down the stairs, coming back in full uniform, and walking arm-in-arm out the front door as they waited for the car to arrive.

*x**x*F*x**x*

Natsu looked furious, encased in the thick block of ice. He knew why he was in there, but he couldn't help it! He had burst into flames the second he had seen Lucy, with some other guy. Had she left them for him?! The ice casing began to melt quickly, as Natsu thought more and more about this possibility. What did he have that Natsu didn't? Of course, thinking like this only pissed Natsu off even more and within moments the ice shell was a big, wet muddy puddle on the ground. The second Natsu was free he was pushed to the ground by Erza, a single finger to her lips for a sign of silence. When she was certain Natsu wouldn't make a noise she pointed to the car exiting the mansion, and their blonde-haired beauty inside, driving away once again. Once again, she was getting further away from Natsu, but this time, Natsu wasn't going to give up without a fight. Lunching himself from the bush he sprinted after the car. Closer. _CLOSER. ACK! _Natsu's body stopped without warning, as he blinked. He stretched out his hand as if he could grab the slowly fading car. Nope.

"Natsu, you idiot! You wanted to ruin the plan?!" a very irritated Gray said, smacking Natsu over the head roughly.

"What do you mean?!"

"The freaking plan we came up with last night! Were you not paying attention, ash for brains?"

"What'd you call me, icicle?!"

"You heard me, candle brain!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two idiots crouched in the middle of the road clutching their heads where bumps were growing, the scarlet haired warrior standing over then pissed, while Gajeel and Levi stood off to the side, laughing. Erza smirked lightly as the car disappeared over the horizon.

**~~x*X*x~~**


	15. Chapter 15: Just you wait, Luce!

**Herp a Derp! I don't really have anything to say here, except GIVE ME MOAR PAIRING VOTES! That is all. Thank you.**

**OH! And on 27 of July mothafuggin I'm 16 BYTCHES!**

**~~x*X*x~~**

.*.*.O.*.*.

Lucy hummed cheerfully in the back of the car as they drove to school, Tamaki smiled at how well she had perked back up after yesterday afternoons slump. She had said at breakfast that she had regained most of her magic. Was that the reason why she seemed so sick the other day? Tamaki continued to contemplate the reasons and possibilities.

But, being Tamaki his train of thought quickly changed direction to his plan. He had attempted to call Kyouya the night before, only getting a very irritated shadow king, and it was common knowledge that he did not like to be woken up before he was ready to get up.

Tamaki winced to himself. He knew he was in trouble with Mommy today and would be paying the price. He sighed to himself which went unnoticed by Lucy, who was writing out the next chapter to her novel in her head, changing sentences here, adding new ones there, it would be a mess if it were on paper.

As the car rolled up into the school Lucy noticed something unusual, something that made her heart flutter with joy, but also sink into the bottom of her soft brown boots with despair. Happy. There he was, watching from a tree, wearing smirk he wore when he thought he had a good hiding place while they played hide and seek in the guild. Lucy sighed and handed her bag to Tamaki, who blinked at it, confused. Lucy pulled off her shoes and tossed them on the ground and marched towards the tree, eyes locked on the blue ball of smirking fur.

With no hesitation Lucy leapt into the tree, scaling it quickly and grasping the scruff of Happys neck, where she knew he wouldn't be hurt, but also stopped him from moving as she clambered back down the tree slowly, keeping her grip tight so he couldn't escape, and so she wouldn't accidentally drop him. As she felt her feet touch the ground she grinned and headed back to Tamaki, who was staring in confusion, along with the rest of the student body arriving to school at that moment. With one hand she miraculously pulled her boots back on and took her bag from Tamaki and carried it, with Happy into the school, looking quite triumphant.

*x**x*F*x**x*

"OHHHH! THAT PLAN!" Natsu said stupidly, while Erza, Levi, Gajeel and Gray face-palmed.

"Happy should be back soon" Erza confirmed, her eyes stuck on the horizon for a speck of blue hurtling towards them, with a Cheshire grin, yelling how he saw Lucy. But to no avail. Natsu sat down in the middle of the road, waiting for his best friend to return with news of his _other_ best friend. Everyone waited for a moment. The moment turned into minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Of course, by lunchtime, Natsu became impatient. What was keeping him?!

"ARRGH! THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Natsu lost him temper, sniffing the air, catching his partners scent and charging after it, only to be stopped once again the same spot before and blinked, confused. He thrashed around wildly, and after moments his eyes rested on the chain attached to his foot. How, after all this time, had he still managed not to notice the chain? He stormed back, lifting the chain in one hand and stopped in front of Gajeel, stared at his mouth for a moment and grinned mischievously.

"HEY, GAJEEL, LOOK AT THAT!" Natsu yelled and pointed to the sky, and Gajeel fell for it, looking to the sky and Natsu brought his foot up and down, back onto Gajeels very large foot. With a roar of pain, Gajeel opened his mouth wide and Natsu quickly threw the chain in his mouth, and waited for the cry to end. When Gajeel was done, he clamped his mouth closed in a snarl, breaking the chain easily.

As the thick pieces of steel fell from the sides of Gajeels mouth, Natsu did a little jig, looking like a pink –or salmon as Natsu liked to call it- haired lunatic had escaped from the men in white coats and was dancing in the middle of the road. Then he remembered why he needed to break the chain. He stopped his silly little victory dance and ran off down the road, grinning as he burst past the point he couldn't get past before and running down the road, sniffing for his blue furry partners scent, catching it and chasing it down, and had disappeared from the rest of the teams sight in moments.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Lushee! I missed you!" Happy continued to cry and hug Lucy, having completely forgotten his mission from Erza, as he clung to Lucy in Music room 3. Lucy rolled her eyes and stroked his fur from his head down his back and playing with his tail as it wrapped gently around her hand before letting go again with a little smile on her lips, grateful that it was lunchtime and no one was around to ruin their little moment. Well, right until the doors burst open and Lucy and Happy froze like lovers caught in the act!

Lucy let out her breath in one big WHOOSH as she looked at the intruder quite annoyed. There in the doorway was the little blonde lady-host, Eve, already dressed in uniform and carrying Calypso. The blondes and the cats held a silent mini staring contest before Happy decided to break the silence with a great big "HI!" and a wave at the two standing in the doorway, looking confused. With a few blinks of her big brown eyes Lucy raised her hand and gave a small wave while Eve blinked back with her soft pink eyes and carried Calypso into the other room, the purple cat mumbling something about Happy being stupid.

*x**x*F*x**x*

Natsu ran down the footpath, pushing past people and saying sorry if he knocked someone down, but he had no time to stop, in case he lost Happy's scent, he grinned and locked his eyes onto the path in front of him whispering over and over again "Just you wait, Luce! I'm coming!"


	16. Chapter 16: coughing up Roses

'**Ellos little fairies of mine! How are you all? I've been good, a few more days until my birthday! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! **

**OH! And this particular chapter is dedicated to: the person who has been messaging me, but it won't let me put your name here, for some reason :I Thanks for your support, little pixie of mine ;)**

**Anyway, onto the story!  
~~x*X*x~~**

***x**x*F*x**x***

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, bursting into the room, scanning the classroom for the blonde, frowning when the sparkle of blonde hair didn't appear as he left the very confused class of rich people as he stalked off, repeating the process of yelling Lucy's name as he kicked the next door open, frowning and stalking off to the next room, repeating the process over and over, ironically heading further and further away from music room 3.

Erza rushed to the next room where she had seen Natsu go in, bowing to the students and teachers inside, apologising, followed by Gray, and then Gajeel, with Levi thrown over his shoulder, because she was too slow, as the little bluenette murmured a sorry, dizzy from moving so fast. The group rushed off after the pink-haired fool, apologising to each room, which were all silent with shock, which was good, because that earned Fairy Tail a little more time to find Lucy before security was called.

Natsu ran past a golden-haired child, carrying a purple cat, and time seemed to slow down. Her pink eyes locked his onyx ones, and she said few very soft words, and even with Natsu's dragon-like hearing, it seemed so quiet. As the quiet words hit Natsu's ears he stopped completely, staring at the tiny girl, who seemed like a doll that Lucy would coo over in the store windows whenever she dragged him off with her. Natsu watched as the doll-girl opened her mouth to speak again, and Natsu stained his ears to hear her words.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Do you want to see Miss Lucy?" Eve asked the man who just ran past her, who reminded her of the boy Lucy often mentioned in her stories of while she was in the guild. She mentioned a man with pink hair quite often. Eve smiled lightly as the boy stopped and stared at her, as if he thought he were dreaming her words. Eve looked the boy up and down. This was definitely him. Natsu 'Salamander' Dragoneel. And if he was here, there was a chance the other people Lucy spoke of were here too. Eve spoke again, "Do you want to see Miss Lucy?" when Natsu nodded, she turned on her heel, walking in the other direction in a slow pace. If Lucy found out her and Emily weren't really from Fairy Tail, there would be hell to pay. Lucy had told them how much Natsu hated imposters tarnishing the Fairy Tail name. She glanced at Natsu, who was walking at her pace, even though he was quite fidgety, and she knew she had to do the right thing and take him to Lucy. She sighed out loud, then squeezed Calypso a bit to tell him to say something to break the silence.

"So, who're you anyway?"

Natsu blinked. "Did that stuffed animal just talk?"

"I'M A CAT YOU DIMWIT!"

"Like Happy?"

Calypso sighed "Like Happy" he confirmed.

The two then began to quarrel about why Calypso looked like a stuffed toy rather than a cat.

Only when they reached the big pink door did Eve speak again.

"We're here"

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Was that….Natsu…following a….kid?" Gray questioned, pointing at the two as they passed them in the hallway, waiting for an answer, which he got in the form of everyone nodding, as they began following sneakily after them, then getting confused as Natsu began to yell at the stuffed toy the little girl was carrying.

"So Lucy's in here, Huh?" Natsu asked, staring at the pink door, half-frowning in disgust, which was ironic, because his hair was pink. The little girl just nodded. "well, here goes nothing" He said, grasping the golden doorhandle and pulling the door open, only to get a mouthful of rose petals, which he quite openly spat out.

From the corner the group was hiding behind, they watched Natsu open the door, and moments later spit out something red. That set off alarm bells as they rushed out of the corner, running up to Natsu in worry, or, for some, to laugh at him.

"Oi, Candle-brain, you ok?"

"Hahahaha! Pinkie you got schooled!"

"Natsu, are you alright?"

"uwahh! You ok?!"

Each began yelling as they ran towards Natsu, who was still coughing up rose petals, looking quite irritated, since rose petals aren't very tasty. Since everyone was focused on Natsu coughing up things, no one noticed the little girl slipping through the door silently, closing the door behind her.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Whats all that noise outside?" Lucy asked Eve as she came in, and proceeded to go sit down somewhere. "It's nothing, just some fans outside, nothing to worry about" Eve said, eyes shining with a lie. "What? Shouldn't they be in class?" Lucy questioned, petting Happy as he napped quite happily next to her, gnawing softly on some fish bones. Eve nodded, pulling her teacup from the shelf where all the hosts' personal teacups were kept. She poured just a simple cup of milk and returned to her seat, staring at Lucy.

"What if the Fairy Tail people you always tell stories of were outside?"

"Huh?"

"If they were outside, what would you do?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

"Why?"

"Well, I came here to get away from them, ya know? But at the same time, I miss them with all my heart"

""well, decide now, since they're out there"

"WHAT?!" Lucy screeched, jumping up, looking like a startled rabbit and began rushing around to find somewhere to hide. She dove into the huge pile of pillows, Calypso got up and began covering visible parts of Lucy up with blankets, stuffed animals and more pillows.

"Thanks, Calypso" Lucy whispered before having a stuffed animal put over her face.

**~~x*X*x~~**

**Sorry this was kinda a filler, but I needed something to lead up to the big moment, ya know?**

**Anyway, see ya next chapter! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: one long game of Hide n seek

**Hey gais! It's been a while! Sorry to leave you all hanging like that but I had to update my other story, cuz it was falling a bit behind… Anyway! The moment you've all been waiting for…..Why the hell're you still here? Get to the story!**

**~~x*X*x~~**

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Ahh, Fairy Tail people are so noisy" Eve complained, sipping her teacup of milk, listening to the banging and commotion outside the door, Natsu obviously pissed that he'd been cheated….and maybe a little bit because she had locked the door.

Lucy waited under the pile of pillows, holding her breath, scared that if she breathed then Natsu would hear her, and she wasn't ready for that. How would she explain her feelings to them? Why she had left them so suddenly. Then it struck her. Her mark! It was gone! How was Natsu gonna react to such a thing? Even if she had promised to come back home eventually, she hadn't thought about Natsu chasing her. Hell, she didn't even really think her plan through at all!  
Lucy began chewing her lip in desperation, listening to Natsu's desperate cries from outside the door, and for once she felt guilty about leaving. She hadn't thought about how Natsu would feel if she left. They were best friends. He must have been heartbroken. A single tear slide down her soft cheek, before being adsorbed by a pillow. And yet, hearing her pink-haired best friend screaming her name, trying to break down the door and Lucy felt a tiny bit happy that he had come all this way, just for her. He had come to rescue her, just like always.

*x**x*F*x**x*

"Luuuuucccy!" Natsu continued to wail, banging his fists against the big pink, and seemingly indestructible door. Erza, Gray, Levi and Gajeel sat nearby, waiting her his temper tantrum to subside before beginning their own attempt to open the door.

Of course, since they weren't really paying attention, they didn't notice the group of cute boys walking up behind them, curious as to why they were sulking outside their clubroom, while some other guy was trying to break down the door itself.

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The twins asked, coming up behind a tiny blue-haired girl and placing their hands on her small shoulders, turning on the charm as she quite visibly blushed. Mori and Honey stared at a big clump of black….hair (?), sitting in the corner. It began to growl the second the twins touched the solid script mage, who was still blushing like mad as the twins fawned over her like a little lost kitten.

Kyouya watched the strange group from a distance, when it struck him. A fool with Pink hair, a tiny girl with blue hair, a scarlet-haired lady warrior, a guy who was almost naked, and a big guy in all black. This must be some of the people Lucy would tell stories about. "That must be Natsu" he said aloud, but not loud enough for anyone but the dragon slayers to hear, who turned to stare at him, Natsu with a pouty face, and the one Lucy called Gajeel, as Kyouya recalled.

Tamaki watched in confusion at the pink haired boy pounding on the clubs door, pouting and mumbling something, before another boy, one with raven hair and his shirt on the floor, began to try and pull the pouty boy from the door, telling him to calm down and think for a moment. Tamaki, of course, still managed to make no connection what so ever to the stories of the great and powerful Salamander that Lucy told stories of. He looked up to see the twins playing with the little girl, calling her Levi, which was an odd name, in Tamaki's opinion.

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late again! Tamaki-Senpai will be mad at me!" Haruhi worried as she gathered her things from the library and rushed to music room 3, but was still quite far away, before bumping into Emily, who was also on her way there.

(Inside the room)

"Status report?" Lucy requested from Calypso, who was sitting nearby.

"Looks like the clubs shown up."

"What? Nooooo!" Lucy cried out softly

"Why not?"

"Cuz then there's a chance Natsu might attack them, of course!"

"Oh. That's bad."

"Yeah"

And their conversation ended as quickly as it started. Calypso stood up and walked towards the door, sending Eve a quick nod, who nodded back.

Spreading her white wings, Calypso floated up, unlocked the door and pressed down on the door handle, releasing the catch and watching the exploding chaos around her. Literally. EXPLODING. Natsu had lost it (The fact that the door wouldn't open) and had started spitting flames around, but before any damage could be done, Gray and Levi had put it out, Gray yelled out insults.

*x**x*F*x**x*

Natsu stopped his attack on nothing in particular as the door creaked open, the cat from before floating in the doorway, Happy napping on the seat behind her. Natsu stared at the open door for a moment, believing it to be an illusion. He stepped forward slowly, before breaking into a quick run, blasting through the door dramatically. He paused in the middle of the room, suddenly realizing it's his strangest nightmare. Everything was the same color as his hair!

Of course, after a moment of re-living the idea of everything being pink, or salmon, he got over it and walked over to Happy, shaking him gently, pulling him from sleep.

"Mm? Natsu?" the blue cat asked.

"Hey, buddy"

"What's going on? Where am I? Why's everything pink?"

"Ok, 1. We came to find Luce, 2. You're at some school….I think…and 3. It's not pink, it's Salmon!"

Natsu wasn't quite sure why he was defending a room he'd never seen before, and it was so obviously pink. After another few moments of chatting with his partner, he resumed his search for Lucy, as he sniffed the air, he easily caught the sweet scent of vanilla and followed it over to the pile of pillows.

.*.*.O.*.*.

Lucy his, holding her breath as she watched Natsu's sandaled feet stepping closer and closer to her through the little crack Calypso make earlier.

*x**x*F*x**x*

Natsu could see the shimmers of golden hair within the pillows as he advanced more, before crouching in front of where he believed where Lucy's face would be. He slowly grabbed the bear covering Lucy's pretty face and lifted it, staring into Lucy's big, brown, shocked eyes. At that moment he could only think of one thing to say, as if this was all one big game of hide and seek:

"Found you, Luce"


	18. Chapter 18: Busted!

**Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter? **_**I**_** liked the last chapter! Anyway, I'm considering ending this story soon. Let me know what you guys think, ok? If enough people tell me not to stop this one then I'll find a way to keep it going, promise ;) NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**~~x*X*x~~**

.*.*.O.*.*.

"Oh shit!" Emily muttered as she saw Natsu revealing Lucy, realizing that there's no way in hell they could get away with this now. She would have to grab Eve and Calypso and run. Emily stepped carefully into the room, sneaking towards Eve, who was quietly enjoying her milk and watching events unfold, like it was a play or something.

"Psst. Eve! We gotta go, like, now" Emily whispered urgently, tugging on Eve's sleeve.

"Why?"

"Because these guys are really from Fairy Tail!"

"So?"

"_So _that means they'll know we're imposters!"

"Ah…I see"

Eve took another sip of her milk, watching Calypso adjusting her bowtie and walking over, through the group of Fairy Tail and the Host Club standing the doorway, watching Natsu and Lucy with small, happy little smiles, especially Tamaki, who was happy to see his beautiful cousin with that bright, joyful spark in her eyes again. Tamaki nodded, like he had planned this all along. Gajeel smirked to himself as he leaned against the doorjamb, listening to Salamander and Lucy's conversation, which was not as happy and sweet as the atmosphere around them. But unluckily for Emily and Eve, he had also heard their conversation,

(With Natsu and Lucy)

"Na…..Tsu…." Lucy managed to say, in shock of Natsu's calmness in the moment. That moment, of course, didn't last long, before Natsu grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, looking her dead in the eye and pulled her in for a hug. Lucy's eye widened, before slowly hugging Natsu back. They sat there, amongst the pillows, blankets and stuffed toys for a moment, before Natsu came back to reality.

"Luce! What the hell're you doin' here?!"

"EH? Well, I…uhm"

"Don't you 'I umm' me! Do you not get how worried we were about you?"

"Ah….Sorry"

"Damnit, Luce!"

Lucy hung her head in shame, tears threatening to fall, understanding why Natsu was so mad. She knew her choice had been a selfish one. Her eyes widened as she felt Natsu's warm hand patting her head comfortingly. She looked up, her deep doe brown eyes locking his onyx ones as he flashed his famous smile, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Natsu stood up, his hand around her small wrist as he pulled her up with him. Lucy gave a weak smile, and the pain that had chased her away from her family was gone.

"Hey….Luce?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Where's your mark?"

Lucy's heart stopped. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten that she was supposed to be hiding her hand.

"I…..umm"

"Lucy? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Natsu leaned over slightly, to be at eye-level with Lucy, who was beginning to sweat nervously.

"Luce?"

Natsu leaned in closer, almost close enough for their noses to touch.

"YO! YOU CAN DO YA LOVEY-DOVEY CRAP LATER!" Gajeel yelled obnoxiously, giving Lucy enough time to jerk her head back, her face slowly growing pinker, already reaching the color of Natsu's hair (and the room) before cooling off quickly.

"And where do ya think you two are goin'?" Gajeel asked threatening, stopping Eve, Emily and calypso from sneaking away.

"Uhm…..lunch break?" Emily asked, that being the only think that came to mind.

"Gajeel, chill out! They're from the guild" Lucy said, defending them.

"What're you talking about? They're not a part of Fairy Tail" Natsu said, striding up to them, cracking his knuckles.

"Whoa….dude, chill out…let's talk about this?" Emily attempted to bargain, standing in front of Eve and Calypso, as protection.

"Excuse me, I know this is not my place to interrupt, and I promise you that if I didn't have to I wouldn't, but, if you wish to fight, I would suggest going out to the field, ok?" Haruhi stepped forward, stopping the club room from being destroyed, as she saw fear in Emily's eyes.

"Deal." Natsu said roughly, squeezing his hand into a tight fist. He stalked seriously towards the door, everyone moving out of his way as he came through, he paused at the doorway and turned quickly, lighting his fist up with his signature smile he yelled.

"Let's go! I'm all fired up!"


End file.
